A switched reluctance motor (SR motor) is provided with energization controllers for each of a plurality of phase coils of a stator. The energization controller comprises an angle detection means for detecting a rotation angle of a rotor of the SR motor, a means for determining predetermined energization on and off angles on the basis of a rotation speed and a torque of the SR motor, a means for outputting one of the energization on and off angles on the basis of the predetermined energization on and off angles and the rotation angle of the rotor and a coil driver to drive the coil according to an output of the outputting means. In the event of an abnormal condition of the determining and outputting means, the coil would not be energised at an energization on angle which is determined on the basis of a rotation speed and a torque of the SR motor, and/or would not be deenergised at an energization off angle which is determined on the basis thereof. As a result, an expected performance of the SR motor is not achieved and a measure (e.g., stopping of the motor) might be necessary. No prior art for detecting an abnormal condition has been published in the past.